Chi's Dilemma
by strife250
Summary: Chi reflects her thoughts about Hideki. My first fan fic


Chi's dilemma  
  
The apartment was empty and seemed adrift from time itself. There was light streaming through the window from the vivid sunset outside. Hideki was at work and Chi was left alone once again. She gazed outside, thinking of when the master, whom she loved, was to return. Chi was reminded of the day when she first awoke and the first occurrence of the first time she saw Hideki and of this memory. She remembered how Hideki held her in his arms, as if they were the only two in the world, and how he had rescued her from an everlasting sleep.  
  
"There is still one thought that troubles me inside", Chi thought to herself. "What if I am not the one for Hideki? He was talking about how cute Yumi was and just the thought of that saddens me if only I could find the answer". Yumi was a short, sixteen-year-old high school girl with brown hair and hazel eyes who could be the one in Hideki's heart.  
  
Chi closed her eyes trying to concentrate on her feelings for Hideki when she was met by a dark figure similar to herself within her sub-conscious. The surroundings were dark and empty; the character was wearing a long black dress with a red ribbon, tied in a bow, in the centre, and a black ribbon that lay gently over the top of her pale blonde hair. She had amber eyes. It was Dark Chi.  
  
"It's you again, are you here to help Chi?" asked Chi to the shadowy figure.  
  
"Of course, I am always here for you and the sight of you from below upset me. What is concerning you so much as to virtually shed tears?" replied Dark Chi who was obviously worried about Chi.  
  
"Chi doesn't know how Hideki feels about her and Chi doesn't know what will make Hideki happy, what should Chi do?" asked Chi hoping to obtain a solution to her worries.  
  
"As long as you care for someone and they can see that, then you will always have a place in their heart. Your efforts will not go un-rewarded, but always remember that you can count on me as I am a part of you and we are one," answered Dark Chi as she placed her hand on Chi's face.  
  
There was a blinding light and Chi was alone again. "It's happened again, this unusual meeting with myself".  
  
Chi heard a noise at the door and remained still, waiting for the disturbance outside to reveal itself. As the door opened, there stood the only one for Chi, Hideki. He looked worn out and his uniform was unkempt and scruffy.  
  
"Hi, I'm home," announced Hideki as he walked through the door.  
  
"Hideki! Welcome home!" Chi shouted happily as she pounced on Hideki knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Oww! It's great to see you too Chi, but I thought you would have been out with Sumomo?" said Hideki with slight confusion in his voice.  
  
"Chi wanted to wait for Hideki to get home so Chi could welcome him", answered Chi with excitement glowing from her eyes at the sight of her master.  
  
"Well thank you Chi although I can't stay up, I have prep school tomorrow and I'm exhausted, there was only me and Yumi there" explained Hideki as he yawned and entered the kitchen to make himself a snack.  
  
"He mentioned Yumi again," thought Chi as she kneeled on the floor "Hideki must care about this girl and they were together all evening!"  
  
Hideki quickly ate his meal of noodles then stretched and yawned and said "Well Chi, I'm going to bed, you can stay up a bit longer if you like". Then he lay down on his futon.  
  
Chi moved across to Hideki and stared deeply into his eyes, "Does Hideki care about Yumi?"  
  
Hideki blushed slightly as he answered, "I guess I do, although I care about everyone I know to a certain extent".  
  
He laughed slightly, seeming to cover the accuracy of his true feelings. Chi sighed as she was left distraught still in confusion about Hideki's thoughts.  
  
"Is something wrong Chi?" Hideki asked with a look of concern on his face.  
  
"Nope, Chi is fine, thank you for your concern," answered Chi her face lit by happiness at his words. It does appear that Hideki cares about me, but how much? She whispered to herself.  
  
Hideki turned off the light switch and went to sleep. Chi just remained in the same position, gazing at the half-sleeping Hideki.  
  
I wonder if Hideki will ever feel about me the same way as I feel about him? What should I do now? If I leave anything too late then Hideki may find someone else other then me, like Yumi. Should I talk to Yumi and see how she feels about Hideki? Maybe she will tell me what I want to hear, that she is not interested in him.  
  
Chi decided to sleep on it and see if her dreams would reveal an answer... 


End file.
